


Stuck

by fangirlishpostss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Collage, Elevators, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Trapped In Elevator, Useless Lesbians, castaweaver owns me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishpostss/pseuds/fangirlishpostss
Summary: "Do you got something to tell me?" Castaspella said agitated, back leaning against the elevator's metal walls. Her arms crossed as she eyed the taller woman that was provocatively smirking at her."Well, I would call you an imbecile, but that'd just be cruel since you wouldn't be able to spell it."
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Stuck

"Do you got something to tell me?" Castaspella said agitated, back leaning against the elevator's metal walls. Her arms crossed as she eyed the taller woman that was provocatively smirking at her.

"Well, I would call you an imbecile, but that'd just be cruel since you wouldn't be able to spell it."

Her back got off the wall, weight now fully on her feet, finger pointing at that bitch of a woman, "You-", but sooner than the words could leave her mouth the lights flashed again, the metal box shaking lightly. Her heart pumped loud; rage replaced with the sudden shock, the offensive comment now least of her worry.

"Scared?" The woman rose her stupidly perfect eyebrows at her, smiling wickedly. 

"As if..." a scuffle as Castaspella tried to take control of herself. Why did she had to get stuck with her? Her of all the other students, of all the professors, all her friends, it had to be Shadow Weaver. The one that was always the best in everything, always so mean and bitchy.

"You do realize you're late for Hordak's class again?", she hadn't, it had slipped off her mind. So, now the elevator, the offensive comment and even Shadow Weaver were all the least of her worries, "He already told you he'd fail you if you're late again."

She narrowed her eyebrows, "Oh, shut up!", Castaspella won't let her see her obnoxious worry take over, "This is all your fault.", her voice higher as were the angry stress levels of her blood.

"Mine?" The taller woman took a step forward, touching her chest with her index finger, "I'm not the one that pushed the button 30 times!"

"It wasn't 30 times, and I wouldn't have pushed it if you were nice enough to let me go first."

"Why would you go first if you came in after me?"

"You knew I was going to be late it-"Lights flickered again causing her to squeeze her crossed arms tighter, "It wouldn't have killed you to let me go first."

"Maybe stop being late? Have you ever thought about that, ha?" That mocking, cynical laugh filled the not so small elevator.

Her eyes rolled with an angry, probably too long sigh. She was that close to banging her head on the metal doors or if that didn't ease her pain she would turn into a murderer. Not that she was already strangling her in her mind.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Has no one told you it's rude?" Ugh, she couldn't stand her and those stupidly provoking comments. Did she always had something to say?

"Don't tell me what to do!" The feeling of heat flushing her cheeks with anger and embarrassment at the scolding, made her more agitated. God, she could just hope the other woman won't notice it, the last thing she needed was for Shadow Weaver to pick on her some more, like she didn’t have enough with her side comments that were thrown around every time Hordak would threaten her that he would fail her or like she didn’t have enough of her when she kept commenting on her being late, causing the whole class to laugh at her, including the professor.

As if she could pierce through her and read her mind, she took another step forward, "You really have no manners." How she wished to wipe that freaking smirk of her face. "Do you?" Ugh, like she had any, she should stop acting like she was perfect. Devil.

"And you don't understand what shut up means." Casta mimicked her movements, stepping closer, "Do you?", she hadn't planned her move well because now she found herself right under her, almost as if she was letting Shadow Weaver tower over her with that cocky smile.

"Hmm, perhaps...", warm coffee smelling breath was blown to her face as the sarcastically playful words left her, "but at least I'm not failing, like what, 50, 60 percent of my classes...", she pouted her bottom lip at her, like she was sorry for her, with all that fake pity.

She untangled her hands, letting them fall swiftly down her sides in another annoyed manner. Wishing to say something, but no words could deny that in fact she was really failing most of her classes.

"You should consider finding someone to study with you or maybe take some extra classes." Castaspella eyed her suspectedly, as if she gave a shit about her studies.

"Everything's so easy with you." She scoffed again, on the edge of laughter. Don't be late. Study. Great, now all of her problems were solved.

"I can help you." Shadow Weaver was sure to see the way her eyes widened. What kind of messed up trick was this? "You know Hordak loves me." 

She could really, really use it, her parents are going to kill her if they have to pay for an extra year, but Casta won't stoop so low to fall for her evil intentions, "As if you would help anyone." Her grades must be low, but that didn't mean she was that stupid.

"Well, I'm sure you and I can figure something out..." as sudden as the shakes of the elevator, Shadow Weaver's voice dropped, the smirk staying as she felt her hand touch her cheeks. "Is that a blush I see?"

"And what is it that you suggest?" Her own voice lowered, heartbeat growing louder, cheeks changing color until it felt like she was going to burn her hand away.

Still, the hand did not seem bothered by the warmth of her cheeks as it brushed her fingers up and down it, "For all it's worth I must give you; you are very pretty. Must make up for the brains." She bit her bottom lip, both from rage and excitement that grew inside of her.

The soft brushes disappeared and before Casta knew it there was a hand right under her back now brushing against her butt, "What ar-", yet before she could even finish her sentence it was gone, but so was the weight of her phone, that usually stood in the back pocket. She watched, anticipating as Shadow Weaver grinned at the screen, tapping rapidly.

"I'm free on the weekends.", unlike handing her the phone like any other normal person would do, she started to place it back where she took it from. "We can work on whatever you want." It lingered longer this time, their faces somehow finding themselves drastically closer.

Castaspella tried to meet her height, "And what would you want in return?", regretting the choice of wearing flats rather than high heels as she almost rose to the tip of her toes.

Shadow Weaver picking on her move, dropped her head even lower, making it so that their lips would be so close to brushing as she spoke, „I think we both have similar things in mind.", yet they didn't, not until she prompted herself some more.

A hand around her back, a push forward and the coffee lips found hers, immediately kissing her hard. Wrapping herself around her shoulders she desperately kept the pace or was trying to just like the hold on her back tried to pull her upwards. Without breaking their lock, she was guided backwards as the taller woman took swift steps forward, her own legs so close to stumbling over nothing as Casta tried to keep up with her steps and her lips. The grip on her back replaced once again with them hitting the cold surface of the metal wall.

Only slightly did Shadow Weaver let her catch her breath while pulling away, placing her own hands against the elevator, both on either side of her face. Looking up at her like that sent tingling shivers down her whole body and even more as the other woman took a step forward, a one for which there was no room. It pressed her hard against the wall, so hard she thought she might melt into it, and on the front side a much better surface was meeting her. Unable to hold her content a secret a moan passed her lips, vibrating against the other ones as Shadow Weaver's body felt like it was glued to hers, making all her curves be known. Seemingly, she liked the little sound Castaspella released as she could feel her mouth curl up into a smile or a smirk, she could never be too sure. Nonetheless, it gave her a push to let out another one, louder one and this time she was sure it was the right choice. A warm hand slipped up her shirt running up and down her side again and again and again, before it stopped under her bra and then moved up, caressing her breast through the thick, black fabric. Another sweet, muffled moan while she arched her back away from the coldness as little as she could, trying to press harder, further against the warm body, though there was no further than they already were. But unlike the moan, it wasn't greeted with as much joy as Shadow Weaver seemed to prefer to have her pinned down, she realized just when she was pushed back to the wall.

Another shake, this one stronger and the light flickered only once, before she felt them move up. Her eyes flying open, lips free, the warmth from under her shirt gone, but still she could feel the curves melt into her and another warmth found itself near her ear, "Don't forget to text me.", like that it was completely off her just before the doors opened and her annoying good kisser stepped out. Turning to look at her with that stupid smirk again as Casta watched the doors close slowly, taking her out of sight, moving up.

God, if someone had told her she would be having a make out session with the woman that called her an imbecile and caused her to be stuck in an elevator during Hordak's class, she would have called herself an imbecile too. An imbecile, who just had an incredibly amazing experience that left her lips tingling with lust.

Taking her phone out she found her new contact, first changed her name from Shadow Weaver to Bitch, then she texted her, short and simple.

"Saturday?"

"I barely left and you're already texting me. Imbecile.", it came back almost immediately, "We'll do economics first."

"Didn’t you say I'll choose?" She scoffed as she stepped outside, she had to know economics were her worst. _Bitch._

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Well, right now, she did not really care about all that, she rather had her help her with something else.

"Fine."


End file.
